Affair Of The Heart
by KrazyReRe23
Summary: Chloe & Oliver were secretly dating to avoid Paparazzi, Mad Dog Lane, Clark, and worst of all Bart. They never knew how hard it was to keep secret when Chloe becomes pregnant & Oliver wants to get married. How do they begin to face what they once avoided?
1. Prologue

_New story!! I've been fascinated by the possibilities in the Chlollie pairing for a while now and after this season, it was just confirmed. This unites a few ideas I've been toying with for a while, so I hope you like it, and don't forget to review!_**Title: _Affair Of The Heart_  
Pairings: _Clois, Chlollie, AC/Dinah_,  
Spoilers:** Up until Rabid. I'm still not sure If I will incorporate all the elements of the current season, so just go with the flow!  
**Summary:** Chloe and Oliver have been secretly dating for months, finally ready to make the next steps to benefit their future togther a couple and as a family hoping everyone (Clark, Lois, and JLA) will understand  
**Rating: M for ****_future sex scenes.  
_Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, don't sue_

_**Dedicated:** to My dearest friend Destiny Gooden/Arnold who's always been there for me when I'm down! _

**Affair Of The Heart**

_Prologue _

She walked into Watchtower looking around for him she gotten his text. "Meet me at watchtower, there's something important I have to show you." Her first thought was _"Oliver is either about to dump me when where not even technically dating or he is trying to surprise me…again"_ She walked around then came to a stop, shocked at the sudden romantic dinner display. She looked at the table set for two with melodious music playing than at Oliver dressed with a black Armani suit.

"Oliver, what is this?" she walked over to the table admiring the romantic scenery.

"I know you wanted to take this slow and keep are relationship secret, but I want us to approach the next step together. I think this dinner is a good way to approach that… I want us to be more serious not just _bed buddies_."

_Bed Buddies hardly_ "Dinner, Candles, and expensive cuisine is an excellent gesture, but we can't I mean anyone can walk in on us." _Though it's so tempting because I just want to strip him of his clothes and…wait keep it together Chloe like Lois says never show fear no matter how good he looks._ Oliver walked over to her taking her hand in with his.

"Nobody's going to walk in on us, Clark's out of town with Lois on special orders to give you a break." _Well us _Before she could speak "JSA are on strict orders to only contact us both by phone… and the same goes for Dr. Emil… and Stuart"

_Remember Chloe "what do you want?"_ "Well in that case let's enjoy the first of many dinners" she sat down on the plush chair Oliver pulled out for her before taking his own seat across. "But let's get one thing straight Ollie I'm not some fragile porcelain doll so I don't want you to feel obligated to wine and dine me… So let's talk rules?"

"Rules?" he furrowed his brow.

"Rules… you do know want boundaries are Mr. Queen, or does that billionaire playboy still do what he wants from time to time" she smirk at him.

"I can do Boundaries…I think" _I hope_ he sent her a knowing smile as he walked over to her lending his hand for hers which she quickly took. Slowly dancing to the music she almost lost her thought, Oliver knew what he was doing and he wasn't getting off easy.

"Rule #1 no fancy treatment Oliver meaning no lunches in the Caribbean or dinners in Paris or-" he cut her off.

"No special treatment got it, and rule #2"

"How about we think about the rest later and enjoy the rest the night, in a more comfortable scenery" _I'm so tired of resisting his charm, I don't know how Lois does it with Clark. He'll never know that the best thing I love about him is his cockiness._

"I don't know sidekick, if I were mistaken I think you were hitting on your boss.... again" giving her a knowing grin which she seductively returned.

"Well if you need me I'll be sleeping alone, and if I weren't mistaken you were the one who hit on me first" Chloe walked to the door then stopped "well are you going to just stand there Oliver? Or are you going to join me in here?" she sent him knowing glare before entering the room. It only took a few seconds for Oliver to react blowing out the candle then rushing to room. _God I love that woman._

* * *

6 months later

"Oliver I don't know if we can keep doing this" she was tired of lying and sneaking around everyone.

"Doing what? You're the one who didn't want to go public… I hate lying and sneaking around everyone just as much as you, but I don't want to just stop seeing each other."

"I'm not going to lie Oliver the past six months have been incredible… but I'm worried" Chloe let tears fall from her face. Oliver noticed she was crying and quickly pulled her into his embrace. The last six months had been the best months of his life… he liked being able to sneak her into his penthouse at night. Lying to both Clark and Lois about why Chloe would be missing for days, or in the middle morning would be found at Oliver's had its problems. He grown tired of having them call in the mornings asking him if he knew where Chloe was.

He lifted her face to align it with his and pressed an tender kiss demanding all of her attention. Moving his lips against her passionately replacing their sorrows with love, growing hungrier Oliver slide his tongue passed Chloe's lips tasting her and colliding their tongue in a dance of sensation.

He pulled away slowly "Chlo if hiding our relationship is that bad then we can just stop hiding."

"Oliver do you hear yourself right now… Paparazzi, Mad Dog Lane, Clark, and then worst of all Bart" they both shared a smiled visualizing Bart's jealousy.

"If they are real friends they'll understand and the paparazzi we won't have to worry about" Chloe looked at him quizzical. "Before you question me about it, I've been working on the media problem the night we had our first real date."

"Oliver …… I… I love you, but I've also been doing some planning myself … Do you love me Oliver?" she stepped back releasing herself from his arms.

"Watchtower… I knew I was in love you the first night we spent together, watching you sleep I noticed how beautiful you trully are. I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." She turned around so he wouldn't see the tears run down her face. Oliver learned so much about Chloe he knew she was crying, knowing her ability to care for others feelings instead of her own. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her holding her close.

"Oliver I'm afraid of losing you… and what we've created" she let the secret she had been hiding for three months come out.

"What we've created?" he turn her around never letting his arms leave her "Chlo are you saying what I think you're telling me?" he looked into her green orbs as they sparkled with tears.

"Well if you're thinking I'm three months pregnant then yeah!" she walked away to the penthouse balcony taking in a deep breath and exhaling. She heard him step out on the balcony "I've been meaning to tell you about it, I'm sorry Oliver"

"Why are you sorry you've given everything I could have asked for Chloe" he turned around and gazed into her eyes "You pulled me out the dark after Jimmy's death, you capture me and show me how to love again, and now you're giving me child. You have nothing to be sorry about, out of anything I have to be sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry for how much I'm going to spoil our child, also for yelling at you for the past two months when you were sick and you wouldn't let me see you or get you some help" He smiled at her then placed his hands against her stomach "Is this why you were so worry about us?"

"Yeah" she smiled all the worries over now, Oliver kissed her gently.

"Chloe I also have something important to say" gathering his words he kneeled on one knee holdig her hand in his "Chloe Ann Sullivan will you marry me?"

*******

"What?" _Did Oliver Queen just propose to me_?

"Chloe, love of my life, mother of my unborn child...The smartest bravest woman I've ever met... will you marry me" he pulled out the biggest ring from a little black box.

The tears from her eyes _Unborn Child _made her nervous_. It s_cared Oliver he could not tell if her answer was yes/no until her words confirmed it "Yes."

He stood up and pulled her lips into hers he could taste her tears of joy on his lips. He finally released them to breath.

"Oliver, this isn't because I'm pregnant?"

"I've actually been planning to ask you for awhile…But that doesn't matter now. The only thing we have to worry about, is planning a wedding and getting ready for this baby" He took her hand and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

"Ollie, there was a reason why I asked, if you loved me or not... I was worried if I told you...." another tear came she could barely finish a sentence "I thought you would leave me and forget that I ever existed when I... I told you...."

Another tear capture words.

"Chloe you're pregnant I wouldn't leave you or our child" his words only made it harder to speak.

"Oliver! I'm pregnant, I'm three months pregnant! Doesn't that scare you because… I'm terrified I don't know if I have what it takes to do this" she placed her hand to her stomach. "I'm not mother material…Look at the life we live how can a child fit into all of that?"

"Of course I'm scared… I know we'll do the best we can at being family. Something I never was able to experience… I'm sure you're going to be great. We have each other to lean on through this pregnancy, so don't stress yourself out with these questions just know we'll answer them together. What amazes me is how this happen… Well I know how it happened, but weren't you on the pill?" he sent her trustworthy smile.

"Yeah, but when I was in the hospital after the accident in Russia with the 33.1 facility blowing up I had stopped taking them after they released me. The doctors told me to stick to the prescriptions and not to mix medications. I never started back up. You must hate me for not telling you, I understand if you do… Maybe this is a bad idea" she handed him back the ring and closed his hand around it. _I can't do this, if I keep lying what kind of wife can I be to a Billionaire?_

"Chloe! What are you doing?"

"I am ending this before I end up with a broken heart... I know you think you might want a child right now, but I'm not sure I do… I'm really scared Ollie what if the baby comes out meteor infected, like my mother or me. "

"Chloe, I wouldn't want to have a child with anyone else but you and I don't want you to ever worry about you're mothering skills and if our baby is meteor infected we'll love it the same" He gently place his hand across her stomach.

"I want the best for our child… to bring him into this world together" He slowly took her hand and slid the ring back on.

"Him? Well I'm not sure yet if it's a boy or girl" she cocked him a grin.

"It doesn't matter, either way I will love him/her"

"But you want a boy? To carry on the Queen name"

"It won't matter to me, if it's a girl I will love her the same" the concern came back he felt- he had to prove to her she could trust that he wanted this more than anything.

"So gender doesn't matter to you" she question his answer. It was normal for a billionaire to have his first born to be a boy to be air of the Queen fortune.

"Hey don't talk like that, I thought by now you would realize I'm not like your usual arrogant rich man"

"I know.... And that's why I love you so much, but I've grown up watching the Luthors. I guess its hard for me to actually comprehend there are nice rich people out there" she wiped her eyes noticing she was still crying as she caught another tear drop "You're just too good to be true Oliver" _Darn these emotions!!_

He kissed her lips passionately as she wrapped her arms around him... He would have continued to caress her body until he felt a cold rail against his back reminding him of their location. "I forgot we were still on the balcony" she smiled at his obvious statement. "Let's get out of here and go inside"

"Ok"

* * *

To Be Continued... please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Dedications: **_to my best friend Destiny, and to my crazy pal Xavier!_

**Affair of the Heart**

**Want to say thanks to batgirl299, Chlollie, Stop Dreaming, smallville624, ****Maiqu****, and Elidear and those who have been following along with this story and to those who have added this their favorites.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

She sat at the door waiting nervously for the speech she was going to tell Lois_. Hey Lo guess what got into your blonde cousin? Oliver Queen or I'm pregnant Lois! But here's the catch it's with your Ex-Boyfriend's child_. "Hello, Lo are you home?" she knocked again she heard Lois yelled from the other side to come in.

Stepping into the young adult's apartment. Clothes where everywhere with boxes laid out near the couch. Chloe stepped over them searching for her long lost cousin. "Lois Are you going somewhere I need know about…? Um…Lois?" she walked to the bedroom to see a suitcase on the bed. "… Lois?" finally she saw her eager cousin pop up from her closet.

"Hey Chlo… sorry about the mess kind of went crazy looking for the right outfits to take with me" she walked over to her suitcase sticking some shirts she collected from the closet.

"Outfits..? To take where exactly…?" Chloe looked in the suitcase picking up the bikini staring at the colors, Red and Blue. "I'm assuming somewhere not in Metropolis, nice bikini" she smiled at her cousin putting the bikini back in the suitcase.

"I have a case to investigate in Mexico… We're being flown out first class by the Daily Planet tomorrow morning for a week" Chloe saw the smile on her cousin's face only one person could cause Lois to smile like that _Clark._

"When you said _we're _you mean of course you and Clark?"Chloe saw her cousin smile even harder "well that will explain why you packed the sexy Kini and the lingerie… would that also explain why there are boxes in the living room?" Chloe said gesturing to the living room.

"Yes and no, see it all started when Clark asked me to move in with him… I said yes at first but then I thought about it and decided to take things slow… I just haven't had the time to put the boxes back and plus it was easy to find some clothes to pack that I forgot about or thought I lost when I really just had them in storage" she let out a deep breath.

"Lo I'm glad you and Clark are officially embracing what you guys have, but don't be afraid to love the man you're with and share that with him." Lois looked at her cousin and smiled Chloe felt like such a hypocrite.

"Chloe I'm taking things slow with Clark because he means so much to me I just don't want to mess things up like I've done so many times before. So anyways enough of my love life what brings my caffeine addicted cousin by?" Lois added her last pair of pants in the bag and began her impossible challenge of closing her over packed suitcase.

"Well I actually wanted to talk to you about… well about… Family!" she smiled as Lois struggled to close the bag standing on top of the bag jumping up and down. "Need help?"

"Por favor? If you could just try and zip it up while I sit on it" Chloe pulled the zipper hard. "Oh continue what you were saying something about family?" Lois said as she tried to flat the suitcase as Chloe pulled the zipper.

"Wow Lois did you put the whole apartment in here!" Chloe struggled getting the zipper only half way. "Well… about family… I think I want to have kids someday… maybe settle down and get married." Chloe manage to get the zipper all the way zipped "Finally! I thought we would be doing this all day…"

"Thanks so much Cuz." Lois picked up the suitcase "Can you help me take these suitcases to the door" she handed her a suitcase and they carried them to the door. "Now we can talk… Now what's this you're saying about Family?" as Chloe was about to speak Lois phone beeped. "Hold that thought for one sec Chlo…" Lois read the text "Crap I have to get down to the bullpen Clark and I have to pick up our ID's for Mexico" she looked around the messy apartment and found her purse. "So sorry Chlo I'll just go get my ID and run some errands and then I'll come by later on and we can finish our talk...about Family?" Chloe smiled hiding the relief she felt from holding off the pregnancy talk with Lois. She followed her cousin out of the apartment and to her car. She wondered if Oliver told anyone yet. The only way to find out was to ask him, next stop was Oliver's penthouse.

***********

Chloe stepped into the penthouse, she heard water running she decided to following the noise. Which lead her to the bedroom, she saw Oliver had his suit laid out against the bed. She turned to the bathroom seeing the steam coming from the door. Walking in to trying to surprise him she was caught off guard by his naked body covered in suds. The shower was made of glass allowing her to see every inch of his well being _the man was built_. The water ran down his tan abs and well formed pecks her eyes trailed further down admiring his manhood.

Oliver felt he was being watched he quickly turned around to see a flushed Chloe with a smile on her face. He smiled at his fiancée he could tell she didn't notice he was staring at her. Her eyes were preoccupied at the moment. He opened up the shower door. "You know there's room in her for two" he smirked at her.

"I'm pretty sure there's room in there for a dozen swimsuit models" she shook off her moment of lust and folded her arms. She was not going to be that easy to seduce.

"I'm sure you're right how about you come in here and help me with measuring it out, I know your good with math… Plus I think you need a shower to wash that dirty little mind of yours… I have to say you're one of my favorite stalker by far the sexiest" he saw her smile then walk over to the toilet "You wouldn't dare?" she nodded her head with a Chester cat grin and flushed the toilet. The water heated to an extreme level burning Oliver out of the shower "Ahh" he stepped out and grabbed the towel wiping himself down. "Fine you win!"

"I always win Ollie the more you start to believe it the more you realize it's the truth." She smiled and walked over to the shower turn it off. Throwing his towel Oliver took this time to come up behind her and wrap his soaked body against her. "Oliver! You're soaking wet! Let go of me your going to ruin my clothes!" she couldn't help but laugh at what Oliver was doing to her. He massaged her shoulder and began to remove her jacket. "Ollie! Come on this is a childish way to get me in bed"

"All you have to say sidekick is 'Oliver wins and I'm just a sidekick' and I'll let you have your freedom it's really that simple." He kissed her neck and began to stroke his hand from her shoulder to her wrist. Chloe almost fell for it then her subconscious kicked in.

"Sorry Oliver but two can do this tango…" she began to grind her hips against him causing him to moan.

"Well in that case let's dance" he pulled her into the shower flipping the switch on, the water poured down on the both of them. She immediately turned around looking at her clothes then at Oliver seeing his wet body all over again. Her eyes met his seeing the lustful passion buried within she pulled him against her crashing her lips against his. Oliver wrapped his arms around her leaning into the kiss spreading her lips so their tongues could indulge themselves in each other passion.

Chloe became hot her skin melting against his with each touch, her clothing became irritating. Oliver must have read her mind because of his next moves were his hands peeling her clothes off as Chloe undid her jeans and kick them out of the shower. Oliver unclasped her bra and tossed it out of the shower kissing her neck and moving to her collarbone. He moved his attention to her breast taking in her nipple and applying pressure to the other then going back between the two.

He kissed his was down to her stomach where he looked up at her to see her smiling down at him with full passion in her eyes as he place a kiss to her stomach and continue his journey down.

He came to a halt as her forest green underwear blocked his kisses down he immediately tore the fabric savagely. Chloe felt a little pain but nothing could replace the feeling of what Oliver was doing to her. Her back was pressed firmly against the shower wall as the water cascaded down their bodies. Oliver pushed two fingers into her entrance moving at a slow pace. Lifting her leg onto his shoulder he moved his tongue against her womanhood tasting all she could offer.

Chloe felt like she was hit with a truck by the way Oliver's tongue was causing her to scream like an animal. She had no idea how to react to him her hands reverted to his head roaming through his hair. Oliver sped up the motion of his fingers causing Chloe's walls to tighten up he was bringing her over the edge. Chloe climaxed and finally was able to exhale the air she was holding in.

Oliver held Chloe's thigh and stood up pressing himself against her kissing her collarbone to her neck. Nipping at her ear "I'm going to make love to you Chloe" he entered her slowly causing Chloe's eyes to roll back.

Her body adjusted to him so well, he looked up and thanked the heavens for sending her to him. She fit him perfectly like the missing piece to his puzzle. He raised her other leg and Chloe got the hint wrapping her legs around his waist giving him more access. He penetrated her core so deep she swore she spoke Latin.

"I Love you so much Oliver" he held her close as he continued to quicken his pace. Chloe dung her nails into his back gripping him at every thrust, Oliver moan at the pain of her death grip. He gazed into her eyes "I love you too" he kissed her passionately letting their mouths battle for dominance as he felt her inner walls tighten against his member. He wanted them to climax together "Come with me Chloe… Let go" Soft moans came out of her as her legs tightened around his waist. He felt her walls contracting around him and as her orgasm tore through her she clenched around him, biting down on his mouth, her hands on his face, clutching him. She could literally feel as they came together, him emptying his body into her. Her body trembled as they held onto each other, safe for a moment in time. They were filled with ecstasy lost in each other they were still trying to catch their breath.

Oliver finally released his tight grip on her legs he knew she would be sore as he would for all the scratches on his back and shoulder. He looked over her body as the water cascaded down her lovely form he smiled. She saw his eyes wondering her body hungrily "Don't even think about Mr. Queen" she reached over him and turned off the water.

"I think we need a round two" He grabbed her violently from opening the shower door and pulled her lips back to his. Instantly she wrapped her arms around him kissing him as her nails began to dig into his shoulder. "Ouch… I forgot you turn into an animal when you're aroused" she smirked at him.

"This animal doesn't need you trying to tame her either" she pushed him against the shower wall and glided her hands across his abs with her nails. She kissed his abs licking the water dripping from them.

"I love it when you play rough, you're like a wildcat" she kissed her way up to his lips. She pulled away and opened the shower door and stepped out. "Chloe?" he was irritated she looked back to see him pouting.

"Sorry Ollie but the puppy dog eyes only work when I do it, so get dress you still have a company to run." He watched her grab a towel and walk out the bathroom drying her hair off, he exhaled. _God I love that woman she really is too good for me._

Few minutes later he had entered the bedroom and she was already wearing her silk green gown and robe. He walked over to her kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Its good thing I keep a closet with some of your clothes" he walked over to his outfit laid out on the bed.

"Well if you didn't trick me into sleeping with you every other night it wouldn't be necessary… But I love our little nightcaps especially when you seduce me" she sent him a devilish grin.

"It's not easy though you're a tough cookie to crack sidekick, but I enjoy doing it you're like a dessert that I can't get enough of. Love it more when you're seducing me…" he smirked as she made her way to the door and looked back.

"Don't tempt me Mr. Queen or you might bring out the animal in me…" She sent him a smirk and before walking out she added "You might want to have a look at the scratches on your shoulder before you volunteer for a round two I don't think you can handle another round with this wildcat." He went over to his mirror and saw what looked like claw scratching from a cat on his right shoulder and back.

"Chloe is definitely making this up to me later. I'm thinking role playing tonight for the shoulder and a lap dance in the morning for the ones on my back…." _Yeah that sounds pretty fair to me_. He gave himself a knowing grin he could picture Chloe wearing the little outfit he had planned.

*******

He was fully dressed, he checked the clock it was still early. He would still be able to make it to his meeting in an hour. Chloe was right as usual he still own a company. When he stepped into the living room he could smell Chloe's cooking coming from the kitchen. She laid out a plate with bacon, eggs, and pancakes with his coffee on the side. She walked over to him "Don't forget you have a meeting with the board, and I have to get out of here I have to get to watchtower and handle some work with J'onn Jones. I'm going to go get changed be right back." She walked to the room and was back out within 15 minutes.

Oliver had finished the breakfast Chloe prepared "You're going to be wonderful at this mothering thing you keep the team in good shape, you're practically a mother already anyone who could put up with Bart deserves a medal. I know you're the right one for me, I don't know anyone who can look after a team of superheroes, and be an awesome cook, the best sidekick, and a nurturing mother at the same time." He walked over to her grabbing her hand before she could walk off again hiding her smile. "I really mean that Chlo."

Chloe smiled and her eyes began to water she couldn't believe how easy her emotions would go off as she felt a tear brush her cheek. "Damn these emotions! I'm still so nervous I'm hoping we can get this thing down right, my mother wasn't there to raise me, and I don't want that to have an effect on our child. I hope we can do this Oliver I really do…I'm still waking up hoping this is all a dream but I realize it isn't and I'm still pregnant and engaged and hiding all of it. That's how scared I am… I couldn't even tell Lois this morning. Did you even tell anyone yet?" she was praying he said no.

Oliver grabbed her pulling her into his embrace holding her close "No not yet… it's perfectly normal to feel this way. You'll tell Lois when it's the right time I just know it" she buried her face into his chest he could feel her warm tears against him "I know you don't like hiding things from the both of them, you're too good of a person that it eats you up on the inside." He raise her face so their eyes met "Look at me… we can do this as long as we stand together" he gently brushed his lips onto hers she lean into the kiss losing herself with him.

The elevator opened and out stepped a stunned Lois Lane. "Oh! Ollie I see you have company… I'll just come by later… when your-" the two separated stunned by Lois who looked hard and saw that the mysterious female company was…"Chloe!! Am I dreaming right now or did I just see my cousin make out with my Ex?!!" Chloe thought _Oh shit..... Well at least I don't have to say some long exhausting speech now... Remember to look at the positive side of this at least Oliver's here and we can just explain to her together… but God she looks so shocked, she doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet._

******

To Be Continued……

**

* * *

**

Please... please review!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Dedicated**: This Chapter is **Dedicated** to my best friend Destiny! Love ya Dg17 always rocking and rolling and showing what you're knowing!_

**Affair of the Heart**

Special thanks to the generous reviewers: Sunfiresarah, Maiqu, Batgirl2992, Elidear, The Alternate Source, Phuong1317, Saderia, Stop Dreaming, Karicatura for reviewing. Also I want to thank those out there who following along with this story.

******

Chapter- 2/3

"Um… Lois… this… this…It's?" _Damn Chloe get your words together!! _She saw her cousin look at her puzzled.

"It's exactly what it looks like" Oliver held Chloe's hand firmly.

"Okay, would someone like to explain how this happen? I don't know who to be more shocked at… about all this… I'm just really confused, you guy are together? How can you guys keep this from me?"

"Well actually we were-" Oliver was cut off, Chloe stepped on his foot causing a loud grunt from Oliver.

"We were! Actually planning on telling you sooner! But just never got around to it…" Oliver stared at her hard and still in pain from his foot. "Hey Lo can give us a minute?"

"Oh just take your time… I'll just be over here wondering maybe HOW I DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING!" Chloe took this time to pull Oliver to the side, as Lois continued to loudly question her love radar "God I must really be blind! have I been that busy that I don't even know what's going on with my cousin's life not to mention if it's with Oliver I'm practically around them all the time…Obviously not?" she stood there puzzled looking back at them.

Chloe tried her hardest to whisper with Mad Dog Lane in the room. She grabbed Oliver and turn him away from the scene Lois was making as she stood there and argued with herself "I don't think this is the time and the place to tell her everything Ollie…" he gave her a doubtful look.

"Look Ollie, I don't want to overwhelm her with all of this…I'm going to tell her… soon. Just not right now… Look at her she's over there feeling God knows what, I can't even tell if she's mad at me, you, both of us, or herself" They both looked at the brunette pacing back and forth then both grew a smile. "See what I mean just imagine how she would feel, plus react when we tell her the rest" She gave him a knowing look.

"Chloe you can't be scared of Lois?"

"I'm not scared?" she was lying and they both knew it. "Ok maybe a little bit her opinion on everything matters the most too me, if anything I'm protecting her."

"Just imagine how hurt she'll feel when she finds out another way or from somebody else… you don't want to put her through that, I don't want to do that to Lois she's your cousin and a good friend to me. We have to tell her, if you won't tell her I will." He turned to look at Lois who was already staring calmly at them.

"Tell me what? Don't tell me it's nothing because Oliver you may have a tough poker face but you're a horrible whisperer…so what is it?" she waited for them after they look at each other.

"You see Chloe and I have been secretly seeing each for a while now… and were ready to take that next step in our relationship?"

"What step would that be? Knowing from the looks of it intimacy is not a problem…"Chloe pulled her hand out from her pocket showing the diamond ring displayed on her ring finger. "Whoa… now that is a big rock! I'm the first to know about all of this?" she looked at them and saw Chloe nod she quickly ran to her cousin pulling her into a hug practically lifting her up. "Wow Chlo you're heavier than I thought you were. Anyways I couldn't be happier for the two of you… I've been seriously worried about you two. Chloe you've been glued to technology and Oliver well let's just say you went to the dark side and I'm glad your back" they both were a little taken back from her response.

"Well it looks like I need to give you ladies time to talk about all of this. I'll be in my office making those phone calls that you requested Lois." He exited the room with a wide smile _I wonder when Chloe is going to tell Lois she pregnant? Right now would be the best time. Chloe is so caution about this pregnancy I just want her to know I'll be by her side the whole time._

"Now that he's gone why didn't you tell me you were seeing Oliver on the side I would have never tried to set you up on all those blind dates if I knew, and now you're getting married…again. Is that why you wanted to talk about family earlier?" Chloe gave a questionable nod causing her cousin to hug her again "Wow today must be my lucky day I'm going to be spending some alone time with Clark soon, I finished a story, and I'm going to be Maid of Honor again… I am Maid of Honor right?"

"Of course you are Lo… wouldn't have anyone else…"

"Chloe just asking here but are you sure you're ready for another marriage I mean Jimmy has been gone for a year and half now… don't you think it's kind of early to be marrying again"

"If it was any other man but Ollie I would agree but I've never been more proud of marrying someone before in my life… There is no doubt Lo, I love him. Jimmy wouldn't want that for me… to be alone forever and doubt my feelings for someone… besides I'm already stuck with Oliver _literally_" she smiled.

"Just be careful Chlo, Oliver's the Good Samaritan type… you have be a strong woman to be with a man like that I couldn't… but when I look at you I know you'll be there for him and I see it in him when he looks at you… I just can't believe it took me this long to realize you two love each other." She gave her a soft smile "You're like a sister to me I just want to you to be happy I think Oliver can do that for you and if he doesn't let me know."

Smiling back at her tall cousin she thought out loud _"Oh but he is… and he's doing I might add!"_

"Way too much information Chloe god I don't need a visual of you two..." causing Chloe to blushed. "So when are the two of you going to announce this engagement publicly, wait when are you going to tell Clark?" Lois almost forgot about her tall, sexy, bumbling partner.

"I wanted to tell him but Oliver wanted to as well, so we decided we'll tell him together we just haven't found the time. Lo we want to be the ones to tell him so just hold off on the wedding planning ok?"

"My lips are sealed" Oliver re-entered the room.

"Hate to break up the chat but I have to tell Lois she and Clark both have the last two spots at the Lucille Costume Ball in Mexico City." Chloe looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

"I have to get going I'm supposed to be… working with a patient… at the Foundation" she made her way over to Oliver kissing his lips tenderly and then hugging her cousin before making her exit onto the elevator.

"I'll be seeing you tonight" Oliver sent Chloe a wink before the elevator doors closed she just smiled.

"Ok let's make a rule to try not to be all sexually with my cousin in front of me or hint at it… Please try its kind of awkward and weird… trust me I had to tell Jimmy the same thing. Now to get down to business" Lois glared at him earning her name Mad Dog Lane, Oliver try not to look into those eyes he knew could get any man scared but he felt screwed.

"Let's get something straight Chloe is my cousin and if you break her heart I will stab you with your own arrow! After I'm done with you…You won't even be able to write a check for that huge doctor bill… And this is only what I'll do, I know Clark may not be into violence but I'm sure he'll reconsider if Chloe comes running to either one of us in tears because of you." She looked away finally letting Oliver get relief from her stare down face.

"Does she know your Green Arrow, because you can't build a marriage on lies Oliver!" she swung her head back in his direction walking toward him causing him to walk backwards.

"Lois calm down" she preceded towards him like she had a murder weapon about to be put to use. _Are all the women in their family this wild? She looks like a Lioness about to kill to protect her cub._

"Don't tell me to calm down, with your playboy charm wooing my cousin. Chlo has seriously fallen in love with you I won't let her face another heartbreak for your secret identity!" she stop a few feet away and folded her arms and glared at him.

"She knows my secret she has for a while now and she has accepted me. I love Chloe too much to ever want to harm her. Trust me Lois if anyone would have heartbreak in this relationship it would be me. I can't picture my life without her she my inspiration for waking up every morning. She's what brought me back from the 'Dark side' you so gladly put it… she helps me be the Hero I am today. Without her I'm just Oliver Queen the man with all money anyone could hope but with no one to share it with, a neglectful billionaire who would give everything up for one woman… Chloe"

Lois anger subsided she smiled hard _Wow she sure worked her magic on this one never thought I'll see the day Oliver Queen made this speech, but hey I taught her 'almost' everything knows._ "Lois you have nothing to worry about Chloe and I love each other" he saw her smile.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Ollie" she walked to the elevator looked back "Because I would not want to kill you" she said it with a smile that looked psycho, Oliver forced a smile and watch her hit her floor and descend.

_Everything is working out great don't have to worry about Lois for now. There's just Clark who will complain about this and Bart who would be offended for me stealing his dream girl. Chloe and I can both tell Clark, I'll have to deal with Bart myself there is no way in hell I'm letting Bart hit on my fiancée...Again._ Standing there lost in thought Oliver notice the clock and remember his board meeting he was going to be late but being the boss had its perks after all, but Chloe wouldn't see it that way. She always said 'being in charge does not make it right with all of the power comes more responsibility', He knew was better with Chloe Ann Sullivan soon to be Queen at his side.

**********

To be continued

**Author Note: I've been so sick lately with strip throat and a sinus infection, but I'm feeling better. I'm glad I was able to get this out faster then I wanted the second post to have been. Thanks again for reading I love all viewers, don't forget to tell what you think!**

Always Insane,

-KrazyReRe23 


	4. Chapter 3

**Affair of the Heart**

**Author: **Thanks go to Maiqu, Dg17, Sunfiresarah, Saderia, Madlenita, Dani, LouLou30, Elidear, Batgirl12992, and Stop Dreaming for reviewing. Also want to thanks those who have subscribed and added this to their favorites.

Chapter 3

******

They had finally got around to it. They were going to go see the doctor, after interviewing many qualified applicants to be the doctor who would deliver their first child. They finally settle with one, Oliver at first suggested Emil, but Chloe's words were "Emil's a great doctor and all, but I'm pretty sure you and I both don't want to work with someone who know your fiancée body in and out… it would be too awkward", It was settled they were going to have to look for a doctor who met Oliver's standards but mostly Chloe's, she refused to let a incompetent man in white put their hands on their unborn child then her.

Their practitioner was a female, Doctor Belinda Kissinger, they ran a full background check, and everything came out perfect. Chloe still had doubts but Oliver just saw it as no doctor was worthy enough in Chloe's eyes. Doctor Kissinger was the best they could get.

"Explain to me how we went with her again? I can't even remember who she is… what's her name again? Bowfinger?" she looked at Oliver who almost lost his composure laughing at the wheel as they drove to the hospital.

"Kissinger, Chloe we went over this a million times… I think you're just scare to see a doctor because you're nervous about the baby's condition"

"Am I that obvious…I thought I was getting better at hiding my emotions from you, I guess not…" she looked at him as she sighed, he just smiled feeling her eyes pierce through his skin.

"Chloe you have nothing to worry about we picked out a good obstetrician, it's just a quick check up you're only three months so you don't have to worry about the gender being the one you want." They pulled up to the hospital's private building, Kissinger's Medical Practice.

"Ok remind why we didn't go with Doctor Saran he seemed very well experience and he was nice?" He parked the Lamborghini in Handicap position Chloe was about to question when he pulled out handicap parking permit and hung it on the rear-view mirror. "I'm just going to save myself the trouble and not ask why you have one."

They walked to the entrance. Oliver saw Chloe fidgeting with her hands "We didn't go with Doctor Saran because you said he was too old, and we didn't go with Doctor Meyer because she was too young. Remember you wanted a middle aged woman with experience but also with a unique personality. With Doctor Kissinger we get that and more… don't worry Chloe I'm sure she knows what she's doing" he grabbed her hand firmly as they enter the elevator after checking what floor she was on.

Elevator began to climb, Chloe grip Oliver's hand "I'm glad you're going to be there every step of the way" he leaned over giving her a reassuring kiss cheek.

"Always…"he kissed her hand as the elevator came to a stop and they enter their floor finding the waiting room before checking in with the receptionist. The room was filled with couples and mothers with their kids. No one seemed to notice Oliver which was a relief they didn't need to worry about the press right now. They found a spot next to a woman who was pregnant at the moment but with a toddler in her lap.

Chloe gulped noticing the woman's stomach then the child occupying her lap. _How the hell am I going to do this? Is my stomach going to get that big? Of course it is… damn Oliver and his stupid fertilizing seed._

She looked over at him as he watched the children play in a corner with the learning play set. It brought a smile to his face, Chloe was shocked at how calm he was around all the children, and she would give anything to be that calm right now. _But hey he's not the one holding a child in his womb for three months not knowing what to expect when we walk into that room. He's also not the one who has to carry this baby for the next six months._

She looked at him a little envious and upset, he was the reason she was throwing up her favorite desserts she craved at midnight, gaining weight so fast, and soon to face enormous amounts of pain in the next few months. But he was also the reason she was able to love again no matter what hell she had to face the love she was getting in return was worth it all. But she surely wasn't going to let him forget how much she was going through and how much more she will go through.

Oliver turned to see Chloe glaring at him. He definitely could tell she was related to Lois with a stare like that. _Why the hell is she looking at me like that, is she mad at me or something._ "You must be mad at me"

"You think!" she said sarcastically "your family genes and those awesome love making skills really paid off Ollie!" She looked at the toddler next to her, scared out of her mind because of how the little boy tot was just staring at her. She turned away to avoid being stared down by the little one but each time she looked back the toddler was still staring. She heard a laugh then turned at Oliver angrily. "Is something funny Ollie?" he only nodded with a grin. "Oh really now, do mind telling? Because, I want to laugh too?" being madly sarcastic only caused him to smile harder.

He leaned in close to her ear "Did you know you're sexy as hell when you're mad" the words lingering in her ear seductively. _How could he be so turned on right now? Where in a hospital for goodness sakes, around kid _He winked at her "I have a good mine to take you right now in one of those rooms, you could be the Doctor and I'll play the patient or vice versa whatever satisfies that anger of yours." Chloe's eyes lit up, _was he serious?_ She looked at the other people in the room no one was paying attention, not even the woman next to her but her child was. The boy was still staring at her.

She looked away quickly pretending to ignore the toddler's eyes and hoping for the Doctor to call their names before she took Oliver up on his Offer. Oliver remained whispering his dirty thoughts to Chloe causing her to look flushed. He ran his hand down her legs to her thighs until…he was slowing aching his way further. "Oliver-!"

"Queen and Chloe Sullivan, Doctor may see you now" the nurse called them back. Oliver sliding his hands back giving Chloe the will-pick-this-back-up-later look, how was she going to resist her hormones when she wanted to throw him on that coffee table and rip his shirt off? She was officially guilty for getting hot and bothered in a waiting room filled with families and soon to be parents.

*****

Their doctor was tall, with long blonde hair pinned up, and middle age. _She delivers over 30 babies a year and has been delivering children for 12 years I have nothing to worry about."_Well Ms. Sullivan-"

"Mrs. Queen" Oliver corrected.

"Oliver we are only engaged not quite married yet… so you don't have to go around claiming me your wife" _but I do love how that sounds wow I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Queen haven't really thought about it with this whole pregnancy._

"I know but you might as well get use to it hearing it… since it's not too long from now when I'll make an honest woman out of you." he smirked at her.

"Well congratulations to the engagement Ms. I mean Mrs. Queen. I'm happy for the both of you… but to avoid future mistakes we can stay on first name basis." She smiled at the both of them glad to see couples who were marrying for the right reason, love.

"Thanks" they said in union. "So how does the pregnancy look so far?" Oliver asked.

"Everything checks out fine you're perfectly healthy and pregnant." Checking her clipboard and filling out Chloe's paperwork. "Now I want to check the baby's heartbeat and see if the pregnancy isn't going to be risky one. This way we will know what you can and can't do as you're pregnant, is that alright with you?"

"Perfectly fine with me as long as I don't have to strip down into that gown again?" Nervously smiling as she lay across the table holding Oliver's hand.

"Oh no worries you can just lift your shirt up" Chloe lifted her shirt as Doctor Kissinger squeezed the gel against her belly.

"Wow that's really cold" Chloe shivered at the touch of it against her stomach.

"Sorry forgot to warn you about that it's just your only 3 ½ months and your baby bump is looking really bigger than usual" She smiled rubbing the gel around with the ultrasound utensil.

"Is that a bad thing Doc?" Oliver questioned.

"Of course not, it happens in pregnancies some people don't show until there last couple months and others well… like Chloe here start earlier and tend to get pretty big by the 9th month" Oliver laughed at that as Chloe squeezed his hand hard enough to make him yelp in pain.

"Don't worry Chloe… just make sure you rub cocoa butter cream against your tummy to avoid stretch marks…" The doctor smiled at Chloe who returned a less enthused smile.

"The face is formed. Complete with 32 permanent teeth buds. There are even nails at the end of the fingers and toes. The genital organs are still forming, so you are not likely to be able to distinguish the sex yet, but be prepared for Baby movement now."

"I've already had some movement though" Oliver just smiled at Chloe, he told her there was no way she could have had baby movement at 2 ½ months and every time she would call him to feel a baby kick there was nothing.

"She thinks she's felt the baby move."

"I did! I know what I felt Oliver! …I'm the one carrying our child." She glared at him again and he just winked at her… _why does he get so turned on when I'm mad._

"It is a possibility she might have." The Doppler heartbeat count was picking up the heartbeats and images came across the screen the doctor identified the parts until…

"Wait a second… I'm picking up another heartbeat" she moved the ultrasound around and pointed at the screen. "Right… Here! You see this little space between these parts here and there that… is another baby. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Queen you're having twins!' Oliver and Chloe faced fell.

"Were having WHAT?" Oliver and Chloe spoke at the same time, before Oliver passed out on the floor. "Oh My God is Oliver going to be okay?" Chloe attention went to her fiancée who was lying splayed out on the floor. The doctor ran over to him checking him out.

"He's fine he just fainted, don't worry it happens more than you know. He should be back in 4 minutes and if he takes too long to regain consciousness you can always getting back for getting you pregnant" she smiled helping lighten Chloe's mood. _I'm having twins… Why me? Why? This cannot be happening?_

"Doctor Kissinger?"

"Oh please call me Belinda… oh do you want the photos to your first ultrasound? I'm sure Oliver won't remember it to well with the way he hit the floor so hard" she smiled looking down at the handsome blonde man on her floor.

"Oh sure thanks… But Doctor I mean Belinda are you positive its twins? Is it possible ate something or no disrespect you might have misread it?"Chloe was hoping she didn't offend her she did not want to be on bad terms with her doctor. But then she saw Belinda smile and it relieve her a little but the twin situation still had her uneasy.

"As much as I would love to answer every one of those questions and not leave you unsettled I can't. Chloe you're having twins the Doppler picked up three heartbeats yours and two others. All the weight gain, the steady morning sickness, the lethargic behavior, The baby kicks you weren't certain about, then the mood swings Oliver described earlier it's all… twins." After what seemed like an eternity Oliver stirred from the floor.

"What happened… last thing I remember was Doc here saying… wait what was it you said my memory is a little fuzzy" Chloe was off the table now by his side helping him up.

"Brace yourself Oliver…but you're having twins." She watch his eyes light up again it wasn't fear just shock.

"TWINS!" he lost his balance again he just couldn't gain his equilibrium back. But this time Chloe was there catch him before he fainted on the floor again. _Now I can really yell at him for his loving making skills and family genes._

"Are you sure he's going to be alright… He doesn't look to good" Chloe smiled sarcastically it lighten her mood to see Oliver's weak knee moments. All the Doctor could do was smile and nod and continue to write out a list for Chloe and get the ultrasound pictures, these two were definitely going to leave an impression on her.

***********

They went to watchtower after the appointment and brief the gang on the oncoming mission which took hours and some home Clark managed to slip away from Lois for a few hours while they were in Mexico. "Well that went well…" Oliver stepped into their penthouse following Chloe as she carried the paper work over to the kitchen table.

"Went well? Were we in the same room when you fainted and then almost fainted twice? Oliver you had to be escorted from the place in a wheelchair… and may I remind you I drove us home." She pulled out the ultrasound photos and began to look at them and sighed. Now she was really waist deep in an emotional tsunami. Oliver looked over at Chloe to see her looking at the pictures and then he heard a sob and immediately ran over to her aid wrapping his arms around her.

"Chloe it's really not bad that you're having twins, just think of this as taking out the worry of having a second child, and were knocking out two birds with one stone." This brought smile to her face she just could not understand how he could make every situation better. She turned around in his arms to face him she wanted to see if he was just saying all of this to make her feel better.

"So you're fine with having twins, twice the waking up at 1am, changing diapers, burping both, no time alone."

"Well when you put it that way…" Chloe's face began to fall. "I'm only joking, I'm happy we are having twins because I know we have each other to lean on throughout everything and there's no one I rather lean on than you Chloe, I love you… If I was with someone else I wouldn't be able to say that so easy…"

"I'm sure you would have managed Ollie" she playfully stated.

''No Chloe I wouldn't… you want to know why? Because you are my soul mate and with anyone else I wouldn't be so assure of everything. I have no worries with you, I feel like I could take on anything maybe even Clark…" that caused the both of them to smile.

"But…" Chloe began but only met Oliver's lips. He ended her thoughts, her questions. He was her only solution to how she would get through this. He slowly parted away from her lips leaving her weak in the knees.

"No more Ifs, ands, or buts. I want you to have faith in yourself, in me, and most of all us. Don't worry about what others will say or do…and as far as us finding alone time… with twins we always have Clark and Lois then the JLA to help out."

"Shit Oliver!" Chloe walked off toward their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Oliver followed her into their room seeing her sitting at the edge of the bed.

"We haven't told the gang we are engaged and nobody knows about the multiple pregnancies… Oliver what are we going to do we haven't even had time to set a date for the wedding or started preparing for the baby yet?" He just walked over to her and set beside her.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything. You can just… tell Clark about the engagement and we can tell both Clark and Lois about the babies and I'll handle the gang… Just get some rest and well deal with everything in the morning, tomorrow's going to be a long day."

He watched her get dressed and dose off after texting Lois goodnight. He held her close watching her sleep and mumble names in her sleep two of which he liked. He had his hand on her stomach when he felt the baby move and that's when his eyes watered and Chloe woke to see a teary Oliver holding her.

"What's wrong Ollie?"

"It's nothing… go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" he kissed her neck gently and continue to hold her as she was drifting back to unconscious.

"Oh Oliver?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah"

"I love you too" and with that she was sleep again. Oliver smiled at the woman in his arms. He had found his soul mate, his wife, and his family in just one person, Chloe. He drifted to sleep in the arms of the person he loved the most in this world Chloe the mother of his unborn children.

_I Love You__  
I never really knew you  
you were just another __friend__, but when I  
got to know you, I let my heart unbend.  
I couldn't help past memories that would only make me cry, I had to forget my __first love__ and give __love__ another try. So I've fallen in __love__ with you, and I'll never let you go, __I love you__ more than anyone, I just had to let you know. And if you ever wonder why, I don't know what I'll say, but I'll never stop loving you each and every day. My feelings for you will never change. Just know my feelings are true. Just remember one thing..........  
__I Love You__!!!!!_

*******

To be continued…

**Author: Let me know what you think! Sorry this took so long to get to you been quite the busy person between sick and healthy. I hope this was worth the wait. SPOILER for the next chapter: JLA, Clark, and Bart find out something new.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Affair of the Heart**

**Author's words**: I want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewer's **dg17**,** dreamiedreamer**, **Maiqu**, **saderia**, **elidear**,** Stop Dreaming**,** Madlenita**, **Chlollie**, **Kiara-sun**, and those who are following along and added this story to their favorites… Thanks to your reviews I get through everything life throws and write more.

Chapter 4

Chloe woke to the smell of bacon, eggs, and blueberry pancakes she could even smell Oliver's aftershave which was strange. It smelled like he combined three bottles, it wasn't an overbearing smell but weird nonetheless.

She lifted up and felt a tug in her belly her babies were up. Which caused her to smile as she placed her hand against her tummy. Reaching over she grabbed her phone which repeatedly kept vibrating throughout the night and with no doubt she had six messages. Surprise was they weren't from Lois they were from Clark and that left a worry sign in her.

She immediately called him before checking the messages it took one ring before his worried voice picked up the phone.

"Chloe I've been texting you all morning! When were you going to tell me about you and Oliver and the fact your engaged?" Chloe pursed her lips she couldn't believe her loud mouth cousin just had to spill the beans.

"Lois…" it was almost a hiss."Where's Lois at? Cause when I see her I'm going to-"

"I'm sorry Cuz! I really am it's just Clark got all worried about you and Ollie spending too much time together and it slipped" Her voice sounded distant and that's when Chloe noticed it.

"I'm on speaker phone!" she waited but there was a pause before she heard Clark and Lois try to speak at once before Clark finally answered.

"That's not the point Chlo"

"What is the point Clark? See I was planning on telling you but since Lois had to do the honors herself I guess it saves me the trouble. Don't even bother lecturing me on secrets the both of you have more mysteries than Sherlock Holmes!" she took a deep breath trying to gain some control over her emotions it was just that she felt so betrayed.

"We're both sorry even though Clark won't admit it right now he was just concerned about you. I didn't mean to betray you Cuz really I didn't and Clark's sorry for bombarding you on the phone like that aren't you Clark?" she heard a small 'yeah' on the other end.

"Well now that you guys are informed about Oliver and me we have something else to tell the both of you but that can wait till the both of you get back in town"

"Another secret… can't you just tell us now? Save the trouble save the wait"

"No way and miss the look on your faces, Ollie's going to want to witness these reactions"

"So it's that big huh? Can I get a hint?"

"Think about nuclear warfare big and you got it"

"Oh the wait will kill me, you know that right?"

"I was hoping for it, bye Lo." She ended the call feeling uneasy when she heard a knock on the door and turned to see Oliver with a tray of breakfast.

"I waited outside, sounded like a pretty heated conversation"

"So you were ease dropping the entire time!"

"Hey I come in peace I brought breakfast and even the gang could hear your conversation from the way you were yelling." He set the breakfast on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry Ollie I just get angry easily… wait? Did you say the gang as in Victor, Dinah, AC, and Bart? Here?" _That's why I smelt a mix of aftershaves._ She looked at him then at her clothes she was still in a gown.

"Technically Bart's not here yet but he's on his way everyone else is waiting for you to wake up" Chloe got up and ran to the bathroom. Oliver just stared at her running to the closet and back to the bathroom when she popped her head out from the bathroom.

"What did you tell them? I mean I'm in your bedroom sleeping in your bed what do they think already?"

"Should it matter? We're going to tell them everything anyways" they stared at each other basically having a silent battle.

"I suppose your right Ollie… Just when Bart gets here go easy on him and don't rub it in. I'll just be a few minutes or so I'm going to take a quick shower." She closed the door. Oliver walked over, knocked and before he could ask she responded. "No you can't join me Ollie we have almost everybody in the next room."

"You're no fun" he smiled and began to walk away when the door opened and he peaked to see Chloe she leaned over and kissed him tenderly before pushing him back out and closing the door.

"Keep telling yourself that Queen." She said from the bathroom as he heard the shower start up.

He walked out in the living room where all eyes shifted to him instantly. "So anybody want more breakfast" He tried to avoid questions until Chloe was out so he walked over to the kitchen sticking bacon in his mouth. AC was about to say something but just shook his head and went over to join Victor by his laptop. Dinah on the other hand walked over to Oliver and spoke softly as she didn't want the others to hear.

"Ollie if you wanted to date somebody who lives a double life you could have just asked me. I mean all those months of sexy emails and long distances calls could have been put to use." Oliver swallowed hard she was getting close way too close and nobody noticed. He stepped back trying to keep some distance.

"But I didn't… and I'm with Chloe because I love her not for some short fling and when she comes out I'll have her explain that to you in detail. Aren't you seeing somebody right now anyways?" she stopped her advances and smiles before talking in her neutral voice.

"Yes I am…though I don't know how long it will last I got tired of saying no I really don't know how Chloe does it with Bart. AC kept asking me out and it took me a month to cave. So far it's not that bad but I wouldn't bet money that it'll last long. I'm more of a fling kind of a gal no commitments attached." She looked over at AC who gave her a wink before she sheepishly smiled back.

"Seems like a golden relationship you got there just give fish stick a chance Dinah he might surprise you."

She turned and looked at Oliver a little sad before speaking Russian so Victor and AC wouldn't understand.

"_Я всегда буду любить тебя Олли"_

_I will always love you Ollie_

"_Прости, что я не могу любить вас же Dinah"_

_I am sorry I cannot love you the same Dinah_

She went over to Oliver and hugged him a little teary and when she looked over on point AC was staring a bit jealous with a confused Victor. Then there was a breeze and as usual Bart was eating the rest of the breakfast.

"Did I miss something?" he stared at Dinah as she separated from Ollie clearing her eyes. "Thought you two were good together always pictured a wedding but sadly I dreamt of Dinah killing you after, sorry boss. It's just how I dreamt it, you and Canary then me and Watchtower." Before the two could deny Bart's claim AC jumped in.

"Dude they're not together and if anybody is dating Dinah it's me" AC looked over at Oliver who smiled and threw his hands up in surrender which caused Dinah to smile. She walked over to him and entwined their hands together causing him to smile at her sudden PDA.

"Well I'm glad to see Waterboy has somebody, just like I have Chloe to lean on." That caused everybody to laugh. "What's so funny? Hey where is Licious anyways?" he looked around as everybody just kept on laughing Oliver tried to maintain his urge to gloat.

"She's in the shower she just woke up" Bart started to catch on.

"She spent the night here! I can't believe this, Oliver you said Watchtower was off limits" Oliver watched as invisible steam was coming from Bart's ears.

"She is… to you... plus Chloe is too old for you and way out of your league. Try going for somebody close to your age."

"Dude we all saw the signs it was bound to happen" AC said more of a laugh then anything. Victor and even Dinah just chimed in with the nods.

"I can't believe this is happening I need to speak to Chloe"

"Somebody say my name?" Chloe walked into the room looking at Bart as he look like someone skipped him in line for free tacos or something.

"Did you have sex with Ollie last night?" Bart's was searching her face for her answer, he prayed it wasn't true.

"Dude do you even know what sex is?" AC asked with the biggest grin ever.

"No… and I don't find that any of your business Bart" Chloe was so caught off guard she didn't know what to think, technically she wasn't lying. They didn't have sex last night but they pretty much did it ever other night.

"I'm sorry Licious I just acted on impulse again. I'm just glad the Queen charm doesn't affect you like other women." His eyes went to Dinah which she clearly ignored his hint and AC scoffed. Bart's shoulders relaxed and Chloe gave him a soft smile. When Bart's eyes met Ollie, his grin was unbearable then he saw Dinah was holding in her laughter. "What's so funny? They didn't have sex last night so I made a mistake!" That was all it took for Victor to laugh which released a series of laughter in union.

Oliver walked over to Chloe putting his arm around her "It's okay if you're a little jealous… Chloe is just being nice about this. Though she was right we didn't have sex last night we just did ever other night" Chloe took that time to elbow Oliver in the side she said no gloating. Bart expression went from shock to betray.

"Really all this time I've been trying so hard to be with you and you fall for Jolly Green here" he gestured at Oliver and began pacing. Everyone tried to hold back their laughs. "What happened to being one big superhero family? You all think this is funny! For someone to realize the girl of his dreams is taken by the person you would almost call a big brother!" Oliver saw that Bart was really letting it get to him and he tried to walk over to him and calm him down but Bart just stepped back.

"Come on Bart don't be like that… it really doesn't have to be like this" Chloe tried to talk some since into him because she knew what he was going to do next, what he did best. Before she could reach out and stop him he was gone in a quick breeze with air being all she could grasp.

Everyone had gone serious all but AC. "Let the little dude run off he needs to chill. Besides if we're all like a big family it's clear we know who's the Mommy and the Daddy here." Dinah was the one to smack him before anybody could. "Hey babe I'm just saying…" his face went halfway serious.

"I'm sure Bart will be fine Chlo he just needs sometime to process this. We all knew this was going to happen between the two of you everybody but him." Chloe just nodded. Everyone took the news surprisingly well. When J'onn J'onzz and the rest of the JSA showed up, there was still no shockers.

They filled everyone in on how they had been secretly dating over the past six months and before that been seeing each other. Again there were no surprises which irritated Chloe, did everyone expect her to end up with Ollie. Then she thought of Lois reaction and smiled.

"That's so sad poor Bart feeling like his true love is lost" Courtney sat feeling sad for Bart.

"Well maybe Courtney, there might be hope for our little Romeo yet maybe he needs to just get over Rosaline and find his Juliet" Oliver's words made Chloe smile eventually Dinah and the others caught on as well.

"I'm sure he'll find her soon Bart's super cute and talented any girl would be lucky to date a guy like that." Courtney was oblivious to everyone smiling at her. Carter Hall was still a little protective since Courtney was like a daughter to him but the idea was still good.

"Why are all of you guys just staring at me?" She still hadn't caught on.

"Courtney we're just glad that you're able to understand what he's going through and maybe you can help him out and try to make him feel better." This made Courtney smile, now that Bart wouldn't be pining over Chloe anymore she could have a chance.

"Yeah I guess I could find the time to sit down and talk to him."

"Well now that the Bart situation is fixed, we have more exciting news that I guarantee will shock you." _Oh great Ollie wants to tell them everything right now… he's so confident about this, but he's not the one having the baby, is he?_ "Since Bart's not here we'll need Courtney to deliver the news and I'll make sure I talk to him about it later." Everyone was here but Clark and Lois it was now or never.

"Chloe and I are getting married" this brought surprise to everyone faces Chloe bared the ring on her finger.

"I knew it!" everyone's eyes went to Victor who was mentally patting himself on the back. "I just thought you two would be getting married soon you guys act like a married couple already" Chloe couldn't do anything but smile.

"Well let me be the first one to congratulate the both of you" J'onn walked over to them shaking Ollie's hand then hugging Chloe _"Why you're expecting twins, do not be scared Chloe I will not tell anyone until you announce your pregnancy." _Chloe forgot she had a very powerful telepath in the room and when she'd been thinking so loudly. J'onn whisper wasn't heard, it was as if he spoke to her mentally. She was grateful for him to be so discreet. It relieved her to have someone else besides Oliver knowing about the double pregnancy.

"Well I'm glad for you two it's like a superhero fairytale to fight crime side by side."Courtney was thrilled this meant Bart was totally going to give up on Chloe now. She was really happy for the both of them she didn't say it but they completed each other. It was like they were glowing when they were together.

"So you found you're love and stopped acting like an ass. I guess there is hope for the rest of us." Chloe watched as Oliver and Carter has a silent conversation. Carter patted him on the shoulder "You're a lucky man to find happiness and love in such a woman hold on to that green bean and don't screw it up." Carter walked over to J'onn J'onzz.

"Did I miss something in there?" Chloe looked at him puzzled.

"We kind of bonded last time we worked together, he gave me some advice that I put to use." He said looking into her green eyes.

"And did this advice work?" she smiled at him as they forgot everybody else was in the room.

"Well it helped me get you…" she smiled up at him when he pressed his lips down to hers. Her lips were gentle and warm, it felt right to be with her no second guessing or insecurities. Oliver didn't care if everyone watched he was lost in her taste.

Chloe's head was in a haze every time they kiss it was like fire erupting in her and they disappeared together. By the way Oliver's hands moved against her arms made her feel electric.

"Wow…" Courtney's voice pulled Chloe out of her haze causing her to retreat from Oliver's lips. Leaving her blushing in front of everyone she felt Oliver smiling down at her.

"I love it when you blush" he bent down and kissed her cheek then wrapped his arms around her waist. "Now that you guys know about the engagement its time Chloe and I tell you the rest of the news we found out yesterday… might want to grab a chair" Oliver heard Chloe take a deep breath as everyone sat down waiting patiently.

"I'll tell them… can't let you have all the fun" Chloe began to speak but Dinah blurted out "What are you pregnant or something?" in more of a laughable joke. But the room went silent when Chloe and Oliver just smiled and nodded.

"I did not see this one coming" Victor was the first to speak.

"That's great dude you guys are going to have a beautiful blond baby" AC walked over to Oliver as did Victor as they congratulated him.

"Babies actually" Oliver said and almost saw a few mouths drop. Dinah was the first to speak this time.

"Wait, Chloe you're pregnant with twins? You can't be serious!" Dinah couldn't control her outburst. She managed to say nothing when they announced their engagement but now a double pregnancy was too much. She felt like she was going to choke on what she couldn't say. The jealousy she held on Chloe was becoming overbearing.

She didn't want to hurt AC's feelings but she now knew how Bart probably felt when he sped out of the room. If this was it then it was too painful to look at the happy couple with joy like everyone else. Like Bart she too needed some air and some time to process. Like Bart her chances of being with the one she loved most were never going to happen now.

"I'm so happy! How many months are you?" Courtney burst from her seat she had been in shock and thinking about how she was going to tell Bart all this and not show her excitement. _What would Sylvester Pemberton do?_

"I'm 3 ½ months" Chloe had her hand against her stomach and Courtney awed. Dinah saw Oliver's happy expression as long as he was happy she was. Could she live that life, get married and have children. She turned to look at AC talking with Victor could she have what she always dreamt of with AC.

Dinah's thoughts were doubtful she couldn't be as happy if she wasn't with Ollie, she would just be using AC. That hurt the most she was like a villain, she had hoped when she agreed to date AC Ollie would get jealous. Now looking at him she felt like a bitch AC was too good for a rebound and Ollie couldn't be replaced.

"Well that's enough surprises for me. I'll go get a head start looking for Bart" Dinah grabbed her things and walked out. Chloe knew what was wrong and knew perfectly well she hadn't left for Bart.

"I better go with her. I'm really glad for you dude. I always thought you and Dinah would hook up and you would take my girl. Looks like I was wrong and you took Bart's" Chloe glared at him. "I'm totally kidding around let me go catch my canary." AC ran after Dinah.

"I want to be the first person who tells Bart the news so let me go find him seems like you two are having issues with him right now anyways. I think somehow I can help with that." Courtney checked out and shortly after so did Carter and J'onn.

"Victor can you make sure everyone keeps their mouth shut, Ollie and I want to tell Clark together" she said earnestly.

"Anything for the only person in the world who has a security system I can't hack. I'll see if I can talk to AC about Dinah. Then give Bart a pep talk I think Courtney and Bart might just work out."

"And you say I meddle" Chloe smile at victor.

"You're name's not Watchtower for nothing. Meddling is you." Oliver's words had both of them laughing.

"Well I got to get out of here got a date with Katherine she's actually going to give me another chance. I'm hoping things work out for us this time around."

"Good Luck" Ollie and Chloe said in union.

"Thanks and I'll try to check in later with you guys especially now" with that Victor was the last to leave.

"That went well" Oliver said.

"You think?" She carried a doubtful smile that worried Oliver. "I'm craving Italian food right now it's weird it's like every time I think of Bart and Dinah I just really want some Garlic bread or something. I couldn't even it that wonderful breakfast you prepare which by the way was sweet of you. I guess crazy food cravings goes along with this crazy pregnancy."

"Then let's fly out to Italy"

"No special treatments plus I was thinking somewhere along the lines of Olive Garden. Somewhere more common and modern"

"Well If I can't take you there at least let me take you to Bricco's."

"Are you kidding me Oliver that's one of the most busiest restaurants in Metropolis, even if we go for lunch were still going to need reservations" Oliver just smiled.

"I guess it pays to be a billionaire" She rolled her eyes at him as he reached out his hand which she easily took.

"Well if we go there then I'm driving and we're going in my 'average person' car and you're not talking me out of it." Oliver sighed at Chloe's 'take charge' attitude as he followed her out the door she just really didn't know how much he loved that about her.

TBC

**Author note: Thanks for waiting on this update. I've been wrapped up in a lot of stories lately. I'm glad to finally update this. As for the next update it shouldn't take as long as this one did. So thanks again to my reviewers who reminded "hey you need to update any day now!" also my readers. Again all my mistakes are entirely my own.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Affair of the Heart**

**Author's words**: I want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewer's **Madlenita, Maiqu, dg.17, saderia, and Stop Dreaming**. Thank those who are following along and have added this story to their favorites… Thanks to your reviews I get through everything life throws and write more.

Chapter 5

"Oliver what happened to your back?" They had made love constantly for three hours straight. Now exhausted, Chloe noticed as they laid in each other's arms the scars on Oliver's back.

Oliver laughed realizing now would be the perfect time to initiate his plan. "You don't remember are evenings in the shower or our nights on the couch. Perhaps the mornings in the elevator might ring a bell."

"Are you trying to say I did all that too you, even on your shoulders and neck. Gosh Ollie it looks like you were attack by six alley cats." She ran her hands along his back and felt him smile. "What so funny Green Arrow?"

"I think you owe big time and since I can't play rough with you, I think we should still play a little game." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Ollie we just had sex for three hours straight and you want to role play? Why would you want to sign up for more wounds if every time your back looks like your were in the Lion's Den?"

"Because then you get to be there to make it all better…" He bent down and kissed her, and just one kiss was all Chloe needed to want him again. He flipped her over so he was on top and traced kisses down her neck. She moan as she ran her hands down his back and felt the guilty pleasure that were the scratches across it.

Her eyes rolled back when Ollie used his tongue to kiss the spot behind her ear. Then she felt it, powers generate from her hands as they laid over Oliver's back. She knew all too well what was happening she curse under her breath murmuring no in slow moans as Oliver work his magic against her skin.

He stopped when he felt a tingle go across his back and heard Chloe whispering no. "Not now… Why now?" Oliver opened his eyes to see Chloe cringe in pain. He lifted up and tried to ease her.

"Chloe what's wrong? Is it the babies? Please say something." He watched her arch her back as if a whip had struck it. Her eyes were shut tight until she eased back against the sheets of their bed. Oliver looked at her dumbstruck until he realized what happened. "You're powers returned… Did you just heal me?" he reached his hand over his shoulder to feel the smooth skin and no marks.

"I had no control it just came out of nowhere." She sat up and turn away from him and revealed her newly cut upper back. She reached for her robe and put it on and made her way to the bathroom closing the door. Oliver ran his hands through his hair, things just kept getting complicated.

He heard sobs come from the bathroom door, sobs belonging to Chloe. He rushed over to the door turning the knob happy it wasn't locked this time. He had grown tired of Chloe running to the bathroom at night locking it.

He saw her by the mirror with the robe pulled over her shoulder looking at the new scars. "I should have known it wouldn't stay gone forever. Whatever Brainiac did to me before is gone now. Oliver the babies… our babies are going to come out…" scared to finish her sentence she stopped hoping it wasn't true.

"Don't talk like it's a curse, there are far worse things that can happen besides being gifted with abilities such as yours. I don't want you to worry or stress yourself out about this. The only thing we should worry about is explaining all of this to Clark and Lois and planning for three important events. The day we become husband and wife, the honeymoon, and the day we officially have a family." He pulled her into his arms and felt her nod her small frame against his.

Oliver held Chloe in his arms until he felt her fall asleep against him. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, lying next to her. He continued to wrap his arms around her allowing her to sleep against him. His hands were around her waist when his felt a baby kick then another. He smiled and leaned over and placed a kiss to her stomach causing Chloe to stir in her sleep.

He watched her stomach with anticipation for another kick unable to sleep, when her stomach began to light up just like the light that came from Chloe's hands when she healed him. The light eventually died down and Oliver checked Chloe's back and to his suspicion her back was healed.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Chloe woke up nausea practically leaping from the bed to the bathroom aiming for the toilet. She emptied her stomach of the Italian cuisine she consumed earlier. Oliver sat against the bed lost in thought waiting for Chloe to show a sign that she was okay. His main worry was the babies. If they healed her they must have taken some type of damage. "What the hell!" Oliver ran to bathroom when he heard Chloe.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to the babies?" he walked in to see Chloe looking at her newly healed skin. She looked stunned and then as if she still had morning sickness she ran to the toilet throwing up. Oliver ran to her side with a wet towel prepared.

She finished up and took the towel wiping her mouth. Her face was pale white and she felt her stomach cramp like a contraction. "They healed me Oliver… Our babies healed me, they have meteor infected abilities and they haven't even been born yet! What if I miscarriage, they had to take some kind of damage Ollie. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to make sure you don't heal another thing until we figure this out. I'll call Dr. Emil in the morning. Right now we need to get you something to drink and eat if you can, and get you back in bed."

Chloe couldn't get another word out as she went to the kitchen and consume as much as her stomach would let her. She settled in the bed next to Oliver and held him close she was worried and stressed out. She knew those were bad combos when you're pregnant so she tried to relax in Oliver's arms. She let her eyelids grow heavy and drift asleep against the man she loved. The answers she needed had to wait until tomorrow.

TBC

**Author Notes: I know its short, but I promise the next one won't be.** _I know you see it and you know it see's you too so click it and write if you catch my clue. It, the subject I refer too name is Review check it out because those who review are super cool._


	7. Chapter 6

**Affair of the Heart**

**Author's words**: I want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewer's **dg.17, Madlenita, Stop Dreaming, saderia, Maiqu, twilightRose9492**. Thank those who are following along and have added this story to their favorites… I am so sorry for this long ass wait but I fell off from this story and I am glad to be back. **IMPORTANTE!** I have decided on the babies names, which I hope Chlollie fans will love… this update, will also give away the gender of the twins. Since my absent has been long the chapters will be in two parts: Present and Future. I know this story originally started on battling social life and superhero lifestyle with double pregnancies but with this chapter, I present new drama, mystery, and hopefully a storyline that will carry this story to further chapters. For any questions, after this update please review and ask I love to answer what is on your mind.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Chloe and Oliver sat waiting patiently on Emil's analysis about the babies condition she was scared. Oliver held her hand through it all. The blood work, the scans, and every procedure Emil thought of to guarantee what he had come to conclude about the babies.

"Emil you have been looking at that computer and checking the papers for the past five minutes now I know you can't possibly be more terrified than me or Oliver here. So please just give it to us straight. We can take it!" Chloe pleaded for Emil to get on with the results as she squeezed Ollie's hand for strength.

"Dumb it down for us too. No big medical words." Ollie added as he felt Chloe nervousness.

"Well as you both may know now your twins are meteor infected. From the blood work I've concluded that from the 33.1 accident the meteor rocks have enhance your healing ability and strengthen your body including your reproductive organs increasing your chance to have a baby and not only one but two." Emil clicked over to the touch pad desk and pulled up blood cells. "Now your red cells and white count has replicated sense you healed, but cells seem to kill off when they are not being use. The white you both know helps the immune system and keeps us healthy. Chloe has a remarkable count of white blood cells they just double or replicate every time one is hurt during the healing process. I believe this is because you have green meteor in your veins and a large amount at that. Your body has found away to distribute the meteor in your veins to both fetuses. Now this explains why your power to heal has resurfaced."

"So our children with have my healing ability?" Chloe prayed no.

"No. As you know for each generation of the meteor infected, the next usually gets a different power or ability. Your mother had the ability to control meteor infected different from yours. Now for each generation it continues to travel through the ability gets weaker that is why your powers went dormant after you overuse when brainiac attacked you. It is as if your healing ability went into overdrive and powered down. Now with your ability at full maximum capacity and your blood cells reproducing you will be able to do more than just heal, more as in raising a shield around the body, but this is just a theory."

"But what about the twins?" Oliver blurted out.

"Well with Chloe still pregnant she with probably experience more abilities which will not be hers but the children. Now I don't know what the powers will be only Chloe will know when as the pregnancies develop."

"Will the children be okay?" Chloe was concern about the kids not herself she could care less about new powers she wanted to know the risk it would take. Everything was a sacrifice with her and she refused to sacrifice her babies.

"They will be fine… You will be fine, with your powers increase you will no longer receive damage for whomever you heal and neither will the babies as your body adapts. Since the incident with Oliver, your body has double everything for your protection. The only concern is that after the babies are born. That we hope the meteor stays distributed three ways instead of two ways among the twins."

"So no harm, no problem, or risk for Chloe and the twins?" Oliver was near tears.

"None so far that I can see. I'm glad to say congratulations on the engagement and the two especially powerful children on the way."

"Forget about the powers, I'm just so happy that my family is safe." Oliver cried tears of joy as held Chloe close to him and planted kisses all over face, hands, and stomach.

"Oliver!"

"What I'm just so happy! Your super healthy and the babies are fine. It is a miracle! I mean life could not get more perfect. After all we have been put through, we get a break. Thank you Emil." He practically jumped Emil with a hug raising him off the ground he almost ran out the room happy before Chloe asked where he was going. "I'm going to tell the world how happy I am. I am announcing the engagement and the pregnancies today. I'm going to call a press conference." With that, he was gone.

"I don't think I can talk him out of this plus he's too excited I don't want to take that away from him. Is it safe to tell my obstetrician?"

"Its best if you don't. I wish I could stress the importance of your condition. If anyone finds out how powerful these children might be you will be taking a risk. No matter how trustworthy she is I believe it is best to keep her thinking you are having an ordinary double pregnancy. Also remind Oliver to do the same."

"So the twins are really that powerful?" she got up from the table.

"Yes. They are supercharged with what does Clark call it… kryptonite. They will be stronger and the best thing about it is they will not suffer the risk most meteor infected face, losing their mind since they are born with it. Exactly like you were… now if you can just check in every month so I can run a few test to keep up with the new changes to come we should be prepare for anything." Emil extended his hand Chloe looked at it and just smiled before hugging the doctor and pulling away before he said something she didn't understand.

"We are friends now, Thank you for helping Oliver and I." She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

Emil watched her leave still holding the smile on his face "That's what friends are for…"

* * *

Two weeks later

"Lois… calm down! For you stress me out over nothing and you know stress is not good for the babies." She smiled and rubbed her stomach reminding her of her state of four months pregnant with twins.

"Sorry cuz just excited about the wedding I guess. Being the maid of honor is just stressful for the second time around. I mean the wedding schedule a week before your due date I just think we are pushing the wrong buttons. I mean what if the babies come early I mean I hope they don't but what if. We have to plan for this!" Chloe watched as her cousin pace almost hyperventilating.

"Cool down. If anybody can find a way around this, it is you. I am sure my maid of honor will plan for that type of situation. Now if we are done looking at dresses I have to go soon. Oliver and I have a childbirth class to attend today. Plus everyone in the store is watching us." She watched Lois look around the open dressing room at the bridal shop as people whispered and hush as they walked by.

"What never seen a pregnant bride?" She shouted at a group of women who snickered and quickly walked away. "You're right. I am the great reporter Lois Lane no job is too small especially my cousins wedding… I will make sure everything is perfect. The wedding plans will be finished by the end of the month. Let's get you to Ollie so he can practice how he's gonna help you give birth."

"Okay after that class I really don't want to see another birth video." Oliver walked into their penthouse after taking off his and Chloe's coat and placing on them on the coat rack.

"It was the first day I'm sure as the class continues we will move onto the practicing and methods and stay away from the videos. The video disturb me too."

"Oh... So you past out in first ten minutes too? Because when I came to you were eagerly leaning forward with fascination." He walked into the kitchen and splash water over his face.

"No but I did however get nausea afterwards I believe that counts as being disturbed." Chloe just walked behind him and hugged him from behind.

"I guess" He turned around kissing her gentle soft lips and Chloe responded simultaneously unbuttoning his pants. When Oliver pulled away, she was left a little flushed and confused. "Chloe you know we can't, and I would love to indulge myself in your arms against this counter but we can't. I just don't want to harm the babies and especially don't want that to be the first thing they see." He tried to smile to lighten up the mood but Chloe was not going for it. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face off before looking at Chloe who had a mischievous look of seduction on her face.

"Oliver…" she pleaded as she grabbed his pants. "My body is a healing machine you could not harm me if you tried. I want us to make love like we use to" before he could say his rebuttal she slid her delicate small hand down his pants and started to slowly stroke him. "Tell me you want me"

"You know I want you… but we just can't" at his words, she moved her hands little faster and used her thumb to massage his tip. "Chlo…please… my morals" with her free hand she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him.

Chloe pulled away and kissed the spot on his neck that drove Oliver crazy. "But I'm so horny… Ollie" she moaned in his ear and just when he was about to cave. The elevator dinged. Chloe pulled away as Oliver said silent prayer. She looked at Oliver a little mad but still winked when she stormed into their bedroom in locked the door.

When the elevator opened, finally the movers arrived with heavy-duty tools. Oliver was fixing his pants when they walked in on him. "Are we interrupting something sir?"

"No… sorry about that my wife kind of surprised me in the kitchen." Oliver loved referring to Chloe in a future name status even though Chloe corrected him a lot about it he knew she loved the sound of it anyways.

"Yeah I know what you mean my wife catches me in the crazy positions. Their hormones get crazy especially in the second trimester. Gotta' love pregnant women. So where do you need the proofing and how extreme do you want it?" The man had his clipboard and crew behind him.

"Semi and all over the penthouse… but we might have to schedule another day since my wife has decided to lock herself in our bedroom." The man smiled he understood clearly.

"Sure we can schedule for next week around noon?"

"That's fine." Oliver looked over the penthouse as the men got to work, he went and called his realtor and told her the changes done to the penthouse. He wanted it on paper that the newly soon to be for sale penthouse would be baby proofed after he moved Chloe and the babies to the family mansion in star city.

* * *

A Month Later

"Are you ready to know the genders Mr. and Mrs. Queen?" Doctor Kissinger was excited with them as she watched them nod. "Congratulation on both a boy and a girl! You can see the sex organs in the ultrasound photos." She quickly pointed them out as a smile grew on both Chloe and Oliver's faces. "The best of both"

"Ollie! This is perfect. I mean we don't have to worry about the gender or getting the twins confused. This fixes all my worries and puts those creepy dreams to rest. I kept dreaming of those creepy twin girls from The Shining." Chloe looked over the ultrasound photos. _Every bone in my body is filled with joy right now_.

"I'm glad that you're glad, I wasn't worried about the genders. Anything that comes from you is bound to be perfect and nothing but good." Chloe looked at Oliver and just blushed_. I hope she knows how much I love her right now. I've been so worried lately_.

"What did you say Oliver?" she could have sworn his lips weren't moving.

"I said anything that comes from you is bound to be perfect and nothing but good."

"No after that?" _This is just getting bizarre, that's the third time today I heard his thoughts._

"I didn't say anything else. Are you feeling okay? Doc Are you sure she's fine?" He looked at Chloe a little scared.

"Absolutely healthy, She couldn't be more healthy than she is now. Every part of her body is running 110%... Chloe just keep taking those prenatal vitamins and continue to do what you've been doing. Whatever it is works and if you don't mind me asking what's your secret?" _She has to be keeping something from me, some past medical information. I mean no pregnant woman with twins can have results like this._

"What results? I thought I was fine." Chloe was losing it. She got up from the table and took Oliver's hand. "I have no secrets Doctor I take my vitamins, eat right, and behave like any woman would at five months along with a double pregnancy." She studied the doctor again and could tell she was thinking something but this time she couldn't hear her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to offend you. It's just your body is responding rapidly as if the pregnancy was in fast forward because the fetuses in your embryo have developed rather quick, its beyond normal. They appear to be in the third trimester already."

"If anyone was keeping secrets it would have been you… Were you gonna tell us?" Oliver was a little disappointed in Belinda for withholding information about Chloe's well being. It was hard to find a good doctor to trust.

"I'm sorry I assumed you already knew and it was wrong for me to do so. I deeply apologize for my choice in judgment and completely understand if you want to go with a new gynecologist. My secretary with waive the co-pay."

"We are not going to drop you, Oliver and I have grown to trust you and I would be honored if you delivered our babies. For the babies safety we need you to tell us everything and we will fill you in on a need to know basis about my condition. Everything about the babies that is abnormal must remain a secret. Do you understand?"

"Completely"

"Good well Doc we need you to be prepared for a abnormal labor and make sure its private. I need you to make sure anyone assisting while Chloe is giving birth is prepared for this and sworn to secrecy, and just to make sure I'll have my lawyers contact yours for a contract to be made."

"Oliver do you really think that's necessary?" Chloe gave Oliver the look that said 'this is kinda extreme don't you think'.

"I'm not taking any risk."

"It's okay Chloe, I understand where Oliver is coming from. This is very serious and will remain confidential. All I ask for is that the both of you let me know in advance of anything that will complicate childbirth anything besides that I will not need to know. My job is making sure we get both babies are born healthy with a secured mother. With that said and done I'll make your next check up and call the both of you soon."

Oliver held Chloe's hand as they drove home and arrived at the penthouse. Chloe was flustered and Oliver could clearly see she was keeping something from him. It bothered him because for the past month she had been acting weird.

"Chloe is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like why you have a confused look on your face every other day. What is it?" She turned her back to him and stepped into the kitchen for glass of water. She was always constantly thirsty when she got nervous.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ollie. I just have a lot of stress on my mind with planning a wedding and getting ready for the twins. Which we can now decide on names and that along is going to drive me mad." She took a sip.

"I know you're not worried about the wedding. I think you're not telling me something and its eating you up inside." _Damn it he knows me so well. _Oliver walked over to her and she finally looked at him. "Tell me why you were acting strange at Doctors office?"

"Oliver please just forget about that it never it happened I just got confused," she didn't notice her irises expand as she said the words but Chloe watched as Oliver's face went blank. "Oliver… Oliver! Did you hear me?" She snapped her fingers in his face, which cause him to blink and look back at her. "Did you hear what I said? You just zoned out a few seconds ago."

"What the hell? How did we get home?" Oliver looked around confused.

"We drove here just fifteen minutes ago… Don't you remember?"

"No, I remember the doctor telling us we were having a boy and girl and the Doc saying 'The best of both' and you said… I cannot remember what you said. I don't remember anything after that. Chloe… What's going on?" Oliver looked as if he was losing his mind. _Oh shit think Chlo… first the thoughts now this._

"Okay Oliver look at me… straight in the eyes" She concentrated when his eyes met hers, she waited until his face went blank when she came to her conclusion. "Remember Ollie remember when we were at the doctor's office and when we came home. Remember everything." She relaxed her mind turning her eyes away and turned back to see yet again another blank faced Oliver. She snapped her fingers but he was still motionless, she grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could but he was still looking at nothing. Finally, she grabbed her glass of water and threw it in his face.

"Chloe! What the hell!"

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't move you nearly made me induce labor from how scared I was. Don't ever in your life leave me again like that!" She wrapped her arms around him.

"I didn't go anywhere I've been standing her questioning you for the past minute. Chloe what's going on?" He pulled away from her embrace a held her by her shoulders panic was all over his splashed face.

"I think I just discovered the twin's abilities… Ollie I don't know what to do about this." She pulled him back to her arms and this time he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whatever it is we will figure it out together… we always do"

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Note: Okay for this Update, I didn't include the future. I wanted establish the background on how the twins got their powers and how Chloe and Oliver first experienced a glimpse of it. For the next chapter, which will be very soon, will include Present and Future.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Affair of the Heart**

**Author's words**: I want to say thanks to my wonderful reviewer's Lazydreamer99, Sophia, dg17, Stop Dreaming. Thank those who are following along and have added this story to their favorites and those who are just secretly reading (wink).

_**PICTURES OF THE TWINS on my profile**_. Here's the update everybody's wanted. **Warning: This is a Teaser Chapter, more of an opener for the big day of our favorite couple's wedding and when Chloe finally goes into Labor**. I hope it doesn't feel rushed. ENJOY!

Also Dedicated to dg.17 for reminding me to update! Reminder I don't have beta but as much as I would love one and need one badly I don't, so bare with me folks.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Chloe why did you ask me to go shopping with you? Lois is your maid of honor I don't think... I don't think I'm fit for this job." They were out registering for wedding gifts after they spent the past hour registering baby items. Chloe knew Lois had already registered her but she needed an excuse to talk to Clark. She looked over at him waiting on a response. _Never thought I would have to use an excuse just to talk to my best friend. After all these years Clark you still have to make things difficult ._

"Clark, Lois does everything with me. Honestly I think it's healthy to spend time with other people specially ones I haven't spoken to in awhile." She waited for a response but none came. _Guess I have to dig it out of him._ "When was the last time we actually hung out or had a real conversation that didn't include the team or some mission? You can't because I think… you're avoiding."

"I'm not! It's just you've changed and everything just happened so fast I haven't really processed the whole pregnancy. I just need sometime to get used to the idea that my best friends are getting married and having kids all at the same time." She watched Clark walk over to the lingerie section. "I think Oliver would appreciate this?" He waited for Chloe's response before scanning it with his new handheld toy.

"You honestly don't want to just talk about it… Clark I know you, when something bothers you… you just go mute and never say what's on your mind because you're scared of hurting everyone's feelings. Don't avoid me or the fact I am getting married and having twins with Oliver." She walked over to him and snatched the corset from his hands before he could avoid her again. "Say it! Say what is on that truthful mind of yours! Tell me. Is it me marrying Oliver? or me being pregnant... both?" She waited but 30 seconds of silence was too much patience while she was six months pregnant.

"No its not you or Oliver. I knew the two of you would get together eventually... it's just, when it happened I was surprised you didn't tell me. I feel like we are going to drift apart with everything happening. I mean Chloe you are getting married and having twins and moving away. I still can't get the courage to tame Lois. I feel like everyone is moving forward and I'm still stuck as the farm boy in smallville." He leaned in closer to Chloe and spoke low "I can't even fly... Kara could as soon as she got out of her ship. Jor-el says it has something to do with me. I just don't undrstand how I can remain stuck and everything around me is moving forward. I didn't expect you to stand by my side forever but to know its me. I'm the problem! It makes me... I just want" He took a deep breath and sighed. "I just want the best for you Chloe... you deserve it."

"I think we both need a long low fat caramel latte but I guess I'll have to settle for decaffeinated warm peppermint tea. How's the talon sound?" she shared an optimistic smile.

"Sounds like a plan… I wish we could skip the long drive and let me just speed you there, but Oliver swore me not to speed you since you're in a delicate state." Clark took a moment and really took in Chloe stomach which had gotten bigger, she looked around 7 to 8 months pregnant.

"It will definitely save you from vomit, plus the long drive from the city will give use time to talk." Chloe took out her keys handing them to Clark. "I can't drive to well like this. I'm always nervous of stepping on the breaks all of a sudden and my stomach smashing up againt the steering wheel" Clark quickly visualize the scene and snatched the keys before Chloe could laugh as they left for the talon.

* * *

**Future: 6 years later**

The twins played against each other in their room. They were inseparable and very different. They completed each other like Ying Yang. They had their abilities increased whenever they worked together as a team they were empathic to one another. They loved and admired the wonder twins as their role models. Connor always sided with green arrow because he loves arrows but Moira just wanted to be like her mom so much. They were smart then most kids at six but when you could just use telepathic powers or compulsion, work becomes quite simple.

Connor was born first and was gifted with compulsion and Moira came a minute and forty three seconds after with telepathy. Moira loved her dollies and Connor loved to test his arrows with them but neither one of them could use there powers on one another. There abilities would not work on the meteor infected so Chloe was safe around her twins but Oliver was another thing.

"Connor I feel you're about to do something bad. I'm going to tell mom if you break my new American girl doll."

"Why would I break your doll when I already have this one?" He waved her favorite doll around but it was too late to save Little Miss Sunshine the hole in the doll was obvious. All Moira could do was breakdown and scream at the top of her lungs. "Moira stop! Okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, don't tell on me." her emotions grew more empathic and soon Connor started crying and begging for forgiveness.

Before he could realize what was happening, Chloe and Oliver ran in on cue jumping to Moira's aid then checking Connor.

"Oh what's the matter sweetie?" Chloe kneeled down trying to calm Moira down.

"Mommy Connor broke my Little Miss Sunshine doll he knows that's my favorite dolly." She pointed at him.

"It was an accident. I'm sorry" Connor started crying and then like clockwork Moira started back up. "I'm sorry Moira" the little version of Oliver walked over to his little blonde sister and soon as he came near her she immediately hugged him. Chloe just look at them then at Oliver who just sighed. This happened every week they would get mad then make up simultaneously.

"Okay you two… that's enough tears, who wants happy ice cream?" Ollie scooped the twins up as they both cheered for ice cream. "Well only happy children get happy ice cream. So you have to get happy for daddy. I want smiley faces!" He made a silly face finally putting them down after they agreed to stop crying.

"I don't think your smiling enough for Daddy and I was going to give you both ice cream. Do you think their happy enough honey?" Chloe teased them as both Moira and Connor begged.

"Nope but I know a way to make them happy, tickle shark!" Oliver tickled Moira as Chloe tickled Connor until they laugh so hard they were in tears. "I think we all deserve some ice cream now."

"Yay!" they twins cheered loudly.

"Who's mommy's little archer?" Chloe scooped up Connor as he chanting Ice cream with his sister.

"Who's daddy's little angel?" Oliver picked up his blond little angel as she chanted along with Connor.

They both made banana splits for the twins and watched as the two made a mess. "I think mommy should give daddy some sugar with all the sweets being eating around here." Oliver teased Chloe with some whipped cream on her lips.

"Get over here handsome" Chloe pulled Oliver lips down against hers tasting the whip cream against her mouth as Oliver warm her with his tongue. She loved her husband and almost lost herself before the twins chimed in on time with an "Eww" and "Awe" before Chloe pulled away from Oliver.

"Mommy I love it when you kiss Daddy!" Moira yelled.

"Daddy stop kissing Mommy all the time!" Connor yelled.

"No let them Connor! We might get a tiny baby next! Oh I want a baby sister!" Moira narrowed her eyes hoping to scan Chloe's mind in hope for a future sibling but it never worked.

"No way! Really! Then I want a baby brother! Keep kissing!"

"Or they can have twins! I can have a sister and you can have a brother!" Chloe was scared at the idea of having twins again. Moira was so thrilled, she concentrated so hard until Chloe saw her.

"Moira Laura Queen, I know you are most definetly not trying to read my mind again. What have I told you? It's an invasion of privacy. That means its not nice. Your father doesn't need you picking up his thoughts sweetie." Moira pouted her lip.

"Sawwry Mommy... But Daddy wants a baby too!"

"Oliver!" Chloe looked at him and he shared a guilty look.

"So keep kissing! Daddy Look!" Once Oliver turned his head Connor had him locked in. "Kiss Mommy!" Oliver turned quickly before Chloe could react and kissed her. After he did he came back to reality and turned to Connor who looked guilty.

"Connor Robert Queen! You have got to do that more often!"

"Oliver! Don't encourage it! What he did was take your self control and that, Connor is very mean. I don't want my too precious little babies to be bullies." She walked around the kitchen counter and hugged the two in tears."I don't want you two to ever use your power against us like that okay?"

"We're Sawwry Mommy..." they responded in union and held their mommy until she released them from her embrace.

"I'm sorry Chlo I just got suprised at how gifted these two are. I forget sometimes why you worry about them and their powers."

"Not powers but abilities and remember that now" Chloe was a little mad but she didn't want the twins to see them argue. Oliver was so easy with them and that worried her. Oliver knew he was going to hear what made her such a good Queen later.

"I promise not to read daddy's thoughts anymore"

"And I promise not to compell Daddy too do anything."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, but the same goes for everybody including Aunt Lois and Uncle Clark. Actually all your Uncles and Aunts."

"Awe man!"

"As long as you get permission first then its okay" Oliver had to ease it for them they look so disappointed.

"Ollie!" She smacked his arm.

"What I do? I'm sure no ones going to give them permission to dig in their heads or compell them to do something ridiculous"

"Hey we don't do that!" Both of the twins said.

"Yes you two do... I don't want to hear from your Teacher about the game you make her play or how you repeatedly know every answer. Okay?"

"Okey Dokey" They both said.

"I love you two so much... You're both so adorable. My two little twin babies" Oliver grabbed both of them into a bear hug.

"Aren't they just the cutest? We did a very good job Honey" Chloe kissed each one on the forehead before giving Oliver a big kiss.

"Yes we did" Oliver said too happy. "We can do it again too!"

"Okay stop kissing!-" Connor yell out as Chloe kissed Oliver again just to mess with the twins as she took Moira from Oliver's arms.

"-or put us down!" Moira try to wiggle out of her mommy's arms but it was no use.

"Pleaseeee!" they both said in union and Chloe and Oliver could not get enough of their twin behavior it made them love the twins so easily.

"Okay okay we'll stop" Chloe planted a kiss on Moira cheek.

"Awe Mommy don't kiss me!" Connor laughed and before he knew it, Oliver kissed his forehead.

"Awe Daddy no not me! Eww" Chloe hive fived Oliver and gave him a small wink, their life was great with small moments like this. _My life could not get any better_. Both Oliver and Chloe thought as they played with their children in hopes of a bright future.

* * *

**TBC**

**Author Note**: Okay now I know it is short but with the way, I write I feel it and dream every next step it is like a vision I make happen. I know it sounds silly but I am one of those writers that's in tune with their work. Now this may upset everyone but I've been sitting on this update for 4 weeks now. I haven't had the urge to post, because I was cautious about how short it was and waited to see if I could add. Like I said, I visualize everything I write and it was as if this chapter was complete so I remained stuck here. With all hope for a brighter future, the next chapter I can guarantee will be longer and start with the present. Hints: Wedding, Babies, Mad dog Lane, Bart Allen being at his best.


End file.
